<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drabbles, one-shots and requests - Cressi by temis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27328429">Drabbles, one-shots and requests - Cressi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/temis/pseuds/temis'>temis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles and one-shots (Cressi) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Drabbles, FC Barcelona, Ficlets, Juventus, M/M, flufftober bonus chapters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:49:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27328429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/temis/pseuds/temis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic to place all the drabbles, one-shots and requests I have, if you want, ask something on the comments ^^</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lionel Messi/Cristiano Ronaldo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles and one-shots (Cressi) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Rain (flufftober bonus chapter)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He is tired, wet and pissed off. The match is still a draw and he is playing against Cristiano, he can't touch him in the middle of the game, and no matter who wins he will be sad, if not for himself, then for his boyfriend. The rain is just the cherry on top, especially because Cris? Looks incredible in Juve's striped jersey and white shorts, each muscle defined, abs looking as inviting as ever, shorts clinging to the curve of his ass and cock, nothing left for the imagination. And everyone is looking. Leo can't even blame them, but it is annoying, especially as Cris' teammates seem to pick today of all days to be clingy, hugging him after good shots, patting his arms and even his ass while he fumes.</p><p>The last straw is when Paulo gives him a cheek kiss. Barely controlling his jealousy, he walks to them, politely asking Paulo to let go, before turning to Cris. His boyfriend is obviously confused, not understanding why he wants to talk. Too bad. He is too tempting right now. He wrenches a handful of the white and black jersey, forcing Cristiano head down, more to his level. And kisses him. Hard, fast and dirty, claiming him in front of the whole Camp Nou. He can hear the silence and confusion in the air when he stops and turns back to his own team, as if nothing had happened. As if he had not full on French kissed his rival of ten years and secret boyfriend in front of the world. When the commotion starts, his friends ask him what the hell he had done that for, when the full stadium explodes with noise, he finds he doesn't care. He has done too many things for others, let others define and guide too many of his actions. He doesn't look at Cris. This wasn't planned, he hadn't talked with him at all, so if Cris wants to ignore or pretend it didn't happen or that they aren't dating, that's fine. His lips twitch, imagining his brother's blood pressure rising just from watching the game. Even knowing what could happen, all the things that could go wrong... He doesn't regret it, not even a little.</p><p>Any thoughts of regret are completely erased when Cristiano stops in front of him and softly kisses him. It feels like a promise, a plea and the sweetest revelation all at once.</p><p>The game is postponed. He finds it fitting somehow, the sport they had lived their whole lives for, stopping for a time when they finally prioritize their own personal interests.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I noticed it seems to always be Cris who kisses Leo in a game or outs them in such a way, so I decided to do the reverse at least once, but it ended up being too long and not fluff enough</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Drunken Confessions (flufftober bonus chapter - too long)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I think I have been in love with you since the Ballon d'Or 2014" the soft male voice from behind him surprised Cristiano - he had taken his leave from the party, too tired and sober to appreciate the drunken revelry inside. He hadn't expected company, much less a love declaration. Ballon d'Or? He got the shock of his life when he turned to find Messi there. </p><p>"Messi? Are you joking?"</p><p>"Never. You looked so good that night, I didn't even know how to speak to you, plus your son was there and he's the cutest thing I have ever seen, you looked so happy when he went to the stage and even if I didn't win I was so happy for you and I'm so drunk, God I should just shut up" Leo babbled. Cristiano noticed how red he was, the slightly unfocused eyes, the way he wavered where he stood. Drunk was probably an euphemism - Messi looked smashed, and like he should be in a bed somewhere sleeping off the mother of all hangovers with a jar of water at his bedside.</p><p>Cristiano couldn't help the quirk of his lips. Messi was cute, made of contrasting elements: soft voice and hard muscles, shy behavior and bold drunken confessions at parties. He would have never thought the culé would want anything with him, but with the possibility open... Looking at the dejected figure in front of him, he decided to grab the chance for something good. But tomorrow. He doubted Leo could even stay upright for much longer.</p><p>"Give me your cell phone?"</p><p>"What? Why?"</p><p>"So I can put my number on it. For tomorrow! And after that I am going to help you call a taxi and go home, but I hope you are free in the evening?"</p><p>"I don't think I have anything, and why in the evening?" Leo was obviously a bit slow on the uptake right now.</p><p>"Well, it can be afternoon too, but then Júnior is awake and I would rather our first date be just the two of us. I am not in love with you, not right now, but why don't we try to date to see if we have chemistry?" Cris was direct, he wasn't going to string Leo along, but maybe they could know each other better.</p><p>"God, am I dreaming?" Leo's eyes seemed to have grown two sizes, looking completely adorable, even while drunk (he really hoped this wasn't a common occurrence with Leo...)</p><p>"No, but you really should be in bed, let's go find you a cab. I will message you tomorrow!" Taking the smaller man's shoulder, he helped Leo to the front of the mansion, hailing the cab services.</p><p>The next morning, Leo woke up in his bed, still dressed in the jeans and shirt he had on when he left the day before and a headache strong enough to make his vision swim. Unwilling to brave the sun, he tried to remember what had happened yesterday... And his hand went automatically to his pocket, looking for his cellphone to assure himself it hadn't been an alcohol-fueled wish fulfillment dream - and the messages (starting at six AM - only Cristiano would wake up so early after an entire night at a party) proved he was the luckiest man in the world!</p><p>Now he just had to get ready for a date.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Praise continuation (flufftober bonus chapter - Smut)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Later, he will chase that blush down, go to his knees between Cristiano's legs, watch as warm brown eyes go black with desire, tanned hands carefully running through his hair, hoarse voice dripping with desire, words laying incomplete as they turn into moans. </p><p>Licking the head of Cris' cock, chasing the vein on it, teasing him as he slowly sucked, watching as Cris loses his composure, white hands on tanned hips, to restrict his movements as Leo blew him. </p><p>The sensations... Warm, sweaty skin under his hand, the weight of him in his mouth as he covers his teeth, his clean taste, the scent close to his nose, Cristiano's voice echoing in their room turning him on. It didn't take much for Cris to come, not with how aroused he was. </p><p>It did surprise him when he climaxed while feeling Cris' cum in his mouth... Especially as he came without touching himself, just from the taste, scent and touch of Cristiano under his hands, in his mouth, vision of him as he arched his body, overtaken with pleasure, the words of praise falling from Cristiano's lips in a flowing river, telling Leo how good he felt, how beautiful he looked. </p><p>How much he loved him, even as he dragged Leo to his feet to kiss him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Dogs (flufftober bonus chapter - too long)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Of all the things he had ever worried about their relationship, their pets hadn't been one of them. Perhaps he should have, considering the tableau they were in: Abelhinha and Marosca on one side, one of his hands in each collar so they could only snarl, while Hulk seemed to have grown in size, Leo having to lay on his dog to keep him in place and not allow them to fight. It was strange, considering that none of them had ever behaved so negatively before: Hulk loved laying over both of them when Cristiano went to Barcelona, and Leo was a favorite for Cris dogs to play catch a ball. Neither of them knew what to do, and Cris felt himself reacting after the adrenaline had stopped. Throat closing, he could almost feel the tears coming, even as he kept both his dogs well in hand. Fuck. He would have liked to use his hands to clear away his tears, but couldn't. </p><p>Thankfully, they stopped pulling on their collars, focusing instead on consoling him by whining and licking his face. Hulk also seemed to have calmed down, though Lionel didn't dare to get too far from him when Hulk decided to whine and contribute to the dog pile instead, sitting on Cris, and Leo has to save him from all the canine affection, though at least after that, their pets seemed to have reached a truce and the decision to cuddle both humans to death, unwilling to let them up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Bet (Bottom!Cris - Request)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>...I'm not sure about this.<br/>First because I thought I would write maybe 1000 words and this became a behemoth with 3000, more than most of my chapters and fics have.<br/>Second, this is only my fourth time writing smut, so I'm not sure if it's hot or not, considering that at this point I have read and re-read it at least 20 times, trying to make it cohesive.<br/>Lastly, English is not my mother tongue, and while I'm normally confident enough, smut is just weird to write.<br/>Additionally, this hasn't been beta-read, so if someone finds a typo or mistake, please tell me.<br/>Please consider there is no corona and Cristiano didn't play in the Champions League because of an injury.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the timer ran out, Leo got more and more anxious. He had a quick shower and a fast goodbye, doling out quick praise and encouragement words. Many of the newbies were surprised at his attitude, the veterans... probably knew where he was going. The bet between him and Cristiano wasn't exactly a secret, much less after they started dating. Officially, they are both bachelors, and Cristiano is devoted only to his children, not looking for a new partner. Unofficially, everyone who matters to either of them knows that as soon as they both retire they will come out together. As it should be.</p><p>He is not surprised when Cris' driver is waiting for him in a Mercedes, a very understated car for his normally exuberant lover, but if it helps them get away without attracting undue attention, he is all for it. Even so, he can almost read the news tomorrow - "Messi forsakes teammates commemoration, disappearing after the game". </p><p>Watching the streets lights of Turin go by, he wonders if Cris is getting ready, or if he's grumbling, blushing before the package he had mailed to him a week before. He hopes Cris waits for him. Actually... he shoots a quick message in that sense to Cris number. God, just the idea of Cristiano waiting for him, pacing and impatient is delicious. He hopes Cris isn't putting too much weight on his foot. The injury probably demoralized Juventus enough to assure Barça's victory (well, that and the fact Morata can't seem to stay onside, thankfully), but it still upset him to see how sad and downtrodden Cris had been because of it. If he could have wished for anything, it would have been for Cristiano to be there - he has missed it, the competitiveness, the spirit of going against someone who would make him fight for each and every advantage, who would provoke and defy and make the whole team fight better, harder (make them realize they can't lean only on me), lit a fire on them, like playing against Cris always does.</p><p>Madrid had trounced them last game, no matter how bad their situation is (weak attack, some players too young, others too old), showing all the holes that still had to be patched, all the ways he couldn't drag a team alone to victory, not even if he wanted to.</p><p>His musings are enough to kill the time. When he looks up, they are coming to their Turin house. He politely thanks the driver, before entering it. As he expected, most of the house is dark, the children already having been sent to bed. Tomorrow, they will talk and play together until he has to go back to Barcelona. He leaves his bag in the living room, heart racing as he goes up to their bedroom. Cristiano is probably there - better for him to not move up and down the stairs while he heals.</p><p>"Do you have any idea how hard it was to wait for you? You are a sadist sometimes Leo" Cristiano is pouting, tapping his fingers on the box in front of him, shoulders tensed even as he sits on their king-sized bed. God, he was beautiful as always, even with the short hairstyle and wearing only a plain Nike long-sleeved shirt and sweatpants.</p><p>He hadn't told Cris what he wanted if he won the bet, so he could understand Cristiano's anxiety. He hopes Cris is ok with it. And even if he isn't... It will be good to just be with his boyfriend. It has been way too long. The box isn't really what is important right now. circling the bed, he gets closer to where Cristiano is seated.</p><p>"I couldn't make the car go faster, you know I would if I could, mi amor" He whispers his answer between soft kisses to Cris' long neck, his adam apple, and finally, his oh so soft lips, a hand on his cheek, the other on his shoulder, half sitting on Cris' lap, feeling the tension on the Portuguese man' shoulders dissipate under his kisses, the way his arms relaxed in a loose hold to hug him close, settling on his waist, thumbs stroking the skin there and making him shiver. If they kept going like that, he wouldn't get to see Cristiano in what he bought... </p><p>So he nudged Cris back, indicating he should go closer to the headboard of the bed, leaving Leo in front of him and closer to the box. Leo put it aside for a time, taking the chance to watch how Cristiano had settled on the bed, legs held straight and relaxed, even as he put his arms behind his back, showing off the muscles on his arms and abs. A small smile on his face, the wrinkles on his eyes visible, eyes half-lidded.</p><p>"So... I don't know if you will like it if you don't, you know we don't do anything one of us doesn't want to, right?" He didn't open the box yet, passing his hand through his hair, fidgeting in place. It could really offend Cris (unlikely, and he knew that... but the fear was still there)... or be one of the best decisions he had ever made.</p><p>Cristiano rubbed his arms, tilting his head a bit when he asked his question: "Leo, we have been doing this for literal years, I think both of us are much wiser and comfortable with each other and more willing to say when we aren't too, instead of trying to power through it or treating our bet as a challenge like when we were younger. Why are you so insecure about this?" </p><p>"I guess... because it's probably the kinkiest thing I have asked so far, and because I don't know how you will react" Leo bit his lip, looking away from his boyfriend.</p><p>"Considering I once asked if I could handcuff and blindfold you before teasing the hell out of you and practicing my deepthroating skills, I don't really have a leg to stand on in this case. And I'm not going to run away screaming" Cris chuckled, leaning forward and looking at the box again.</p><p>"I know, sorry for the drama. Here, open it." Leo gave him the box, blushing. It wasn't heavy or big. Cristiano wondered what exactly Leo had bought him now. He blinked a bit when he opened it, the piece of cloth slippery and smooth under his hands, that suddenly felt too big. The sensation changed when his hand hit the sides, from smoothness to a delicate web of fabric. The white lingerie contrasted with his skin perfectly; he was surprised Leo had found a bra and panties in his size. It wasn't that big of a deal, and if he had known Leo was into that, he wouldn't have said no, even without their traditional bet. </p><p>"I have to admit I didn't expect that, I'm not against it though. I'm guessing you want to have sex while I'm wearing them?" Cristiano asked while standing up, taking off his long-sleeved shirt, and grabbing the box, ready to go change. Leo was looking at him as if he had given the moon and the stars, and not simply agreed to wear some kinky underwear. Apparently, it was a huge kink of his, with the way his pupils dilated and how frequently he was licking his lips. So he didn't expect Leo's arm to hold him in place.</p><p>"Actually, I want to watch you change into them first, I want to feel your cock through the satin, feel the difference between your skin and the fabric, see if I can rim you without taking them off and after you are wet and panting from my tongue, then I want to fuck you, hard, fast, I want to watch your face as I take those pretty panties off you and how you cum until you dirty your new bra," Leo said, voice low and smooth, a hint of a commanding tone in it, raspy with arousal, arm letting his go in favour of opening his jeans and relieving his half-hard cock.</p><p>It was in moments like those Cristiano remembered Leo could be a dirty talker like no other. And he was sure his face was red, just from imagining what Leo had said. He wasn't going to turn down that experience though. He went to the box, ready to get the bra, but Leo stopped him.</p><p>"No. Take off all your clothes first, I want to see you. Then you start putting on your lingerie."</p><p>"Fuck. You are going to drive me crazy today, aren't you? I'm already hardening here..." Cristiano teasingly shoved part of his sweatpants down - enough so Leo could see the way Cris' cock was half-hard inside his underwear, before turning his back to Leo and slowly taking the pants off. He wasn't surprised when he felt hands on his thighs, traveling up and down his calves, short nails leaving tingling sensations after them, goosebumps rising as Leo's hands settled on his ass, massaging his cheeks together and apart, making him moan. The Argentinian kissed first one cheek, then the other, his beard' soft hair felt even through his briefs before he let his hands settle on the middle of Cristiano's muscular thighs.</p><p>"As if you are one to talk about teasing. I think I told you to take off your underwear didn't I? Do I have to do it myself?"The last part came as a growl, making Cristiano shiver. It wasn't common for Leo to be so commanding, but it turned him on like nothing else.</p><p>"Your wish is my command for tonight, so enjoy it!" Cristiano replied, finally moving to take his briefs off. Leo didn't waste any time in resting his hands on the newly revealed ass, scratching lightly just to watch as Cris pushed into his hands, leaning into his touch.</p><p>"The box, I still want to see you putting it on" Leo said, taking his hands off, causing Cristiano to whine in protest, before starting to act again. Turning his way, the Portuguese man let Leo see how hard he was. It only made everything better when Cristiano slowly slid the panties into place, his cock being encased into satin, its head peaking a bit in the lace waistband, skin contrasting so well with the white colour. It drew attention to how delicate the fabric seemed... while Cris was hard muscles and tanned.</p><p>Sitting on the bed, he couldn't help but wonder how it would feel to touch, and he could see Cris also seemed curious too, hands tracing the sides, the flower designs, and whirls. He cleaned his throat, reminding him he wasn't done, pointing to the bra. </p><p>"I have to admit I may need help with this one. I only have experience taking them off, not putting it on." Cris said, indicating the hook and lock at his back, the moan Leo let out at that, making him pay more attention to his boyfriend. Yeah, he was definitely getting more lingerie, if that was the effect it had on Leo: Face completely red, hands grasping the bed, lips red swollen from biting on them, and there was a growing wet spot on his underwear.</p><p>"Turn around for me then"</p><p>Cristiano did, hands going to the front of the bra, keeping it in place to make it easier to clip. Feeling the satin on his skin was still strange, the texture difference, how it seemed to glide on his skin, feeling cool on it even as he felt himself growing hotter, feeling the difference between the satin and the way the lace held his cock in place at the tip, the dual sensation new to him.</p><p>When the lock clicked, Leo told him to lay on the bed, belly up and hands on the bed. He felt exposed, like prey in front of a predator, no matter how big he was. Leo's gaze traveling on him, admiring, even while Leo was taking off his underwear and shirt. He had goosebumps from anticipation, knowing this was Leo's circus, and no matter what he had said before, Leo would be the one to decide the next step. Which was kissing the hell out of him, apparently, laying sweet kisses on his red cheeks, and a filthy one on his mouth. When he looked into Leo's eyes, he knew it was a reminder. This was physical, yes, but they were beyond that. And he had just as much a say here as Leo. He let himself relax into the caresses, letting his head fall back, exposing his neck and chest as his answer. </p><p>A light bite on his adam apple, a nuzzle on the hollow of his neck, Leo's tongue tracing the way of his freckles on shoulders... As his hands touched and played with his nipples, even under the bra, the fabric light enough it was perceptible, the way it brushed on his skin, as if he was more sensitive than normal. He couldn't help moaning when Leo started to suck on them, the satin slowly getting wet with saliva and sticking, his hands finding purchase on Leo's hair, somewhere to grip and hold as he was driven crazy, first one side then the other.</p><p>He was a panting mess when Leo decided it was time to move, nipples pebbled and showing under the bra, his pecs left wet and cold without Leo's tongue there to warm them up again. The Argentine took his time nuzzling the trail down to his abs, licking every groove and fold.</p><p>"Leo... For fuck's sake, hurry up, I don't need a tongue bath!" He pulled on his hair, directing him lower. His only answer was a glare before Leo nuzzled the skin between his thigh and groin, pointedly avoiding his cock, hands going to the waistband of the panties on his sides, playing with them, fingers rubbing the fabric into his skin, then scratching underneath, mouth leaving a trail of red bites on the inside of muscular thighs, creating marks he would have to hide in the locker room after training, but it would be worth it. The pain was already feeling like a torturous pleasure and he just wanted more.</p><p>When Leo stopped, his right thigh had several bite marks, red and already becoming purple. His boyfriend truly was a possessive bastard sometimes.</p><p>Thankfully, instead of changing sides, Leo concentrated his attention on Cristiano's satin-covered cock now, licking the tip through the lace, nuzzling his balls inside the satin, and wetting it with his tongue. There was no way to suck it through the flimsy cloth, but he mouthed its form, one hand under the panties and one over it, feeling the difference, how cool the fabric seemed while Cris' cock was hot and ready on his hand, from the tugging on his hair, constant moaning and pleas for more... If he didn't allow Cris to cool down, he would finish too soon. </p><p>Leo backed off, going to his knees and making Cris let go of his hair, hands falling to his sides, fisting the sheets to not be tempted to touch himself. Leo admired how wrecked Cris looked: face reddened from his arousal, pupils blown wide, pouty lips open in a moan, chest rapidly going up and down because of his panting. The wet parts of the bra turned semi-transparent, so he could see the hardened nipples against it. Cris had his powerful legs completely open, Leo's teeth imprints on each one of the small bites he left on the right thigh, while the white panties obscenely showed off the curve of his cock, tip red under white lace and leaking on the fabric, pulsing vein visible in the wet spots. The lingerie, soft, and delicate emphasized Cristiano's vulnerability and made him look sexy enough to eat.</p><p>"God, you look so good like this, spread on our bed, all wet and desperate to fuck, wearing the pretty white satin lingerie I gave you, my gift wrapping another gift to me," Leo growled, grabbing his own cock, pumping it twice to alleviate how aroused he was.<br/>
"Turn around and go on all fours for me, ass up and head down for now" Leo ordered, watching as Cristiano drew himself together to argue, before clicking his mouth shut and getting in position, shoulders tensed up and body rigid. "Shh, I just want to have a taste of your pretty ass, remember? Breath for me, relax" Leo scattered kisses on Cris' back, and massaged it, trying to release the tension his boyfriend was feeling before putting his hands back on Cris' ass and kissing each cheek, feeling Cris shiver at his touch and opening them, white panties blocking his vision - for now.</p><p>He licked over the fabric, pushing it and his tongue as far inside as he could, tasting the sweat and skin, wetting the panties and the skin under it, sticking them together. When he withdrew, he could see the shape of Cris little hole under the panties, how they covered it, but he could still watch it contract and open, the way it sucked in one of his fingers when he rubbed them near it.</p><p>He drew the panties down, just enough so it was possible to lick along the rim, nuzzle and tease, without entering him, earning mewls and whimpers from Cristiano.</p><p>"Porra Leo, pare de lamber o olho do meu cu e fode-me logo" his boyfriend, impatient as ever, apparently had enough, nudging him away from his ass, turning belly up, hands taking off the panties, and putting pillows in place under him, to compensate for the way he was laying and make it easier for Leo to line up his cock.</p><p>"I thought I was the one driving the show today, who won our bet after all?" Leo wasn't too bothered over it, amused about how desperate Cris was. </p><p>"If you kept teasing me like that, I was going to come. You have already driven me crazy twice today, I think both of us are more than ready to move to the next step, yes? Or are you going to tell me you don't want to fuck me?" Cristiano asked. </p><p>"Oh no. You know I love topping you too much to pass the chance. But you look amazing like that, trembling all over, glistening with sweat and mewling from pleasure while I rim your asshole, make it all soft and wet... Of course, you also look gorgeous like this, spread all open for me" Leo got the lube from the nightstand, coating his fingers in it. Cristiano was still relaxed, asshole easily taking two fingers inside him. He didn't try to find or touch his prostate because he would come too soon, focusing instead on opening him up even more, fingers scissoring and fucking him until three fingers were sliding in and out smoothly.  Leo took out his fingers, aligned himself before pushing in steadily, until he was completely inside, taking a breath so he wouldn't instantly come - this wasn't their first time, but it wasn't common either, and Cristiano was tight like a vice and hot. The discomfort of penetration made Cris go half-hard, so Leo was careful in his movements, starting with slow thrusts, rubbing the bra covered nipples, kissing any place he could reach, until his boyfriend was moaning again, pulling him as close together as possible,  his cock trapped between their bodies, sweat dripping from both of them.  "God, you are always so tight when we fuck, so good inside, if I could I would fuck you every day, leave you so open and wet with my come we wouldn't even need lube, I would just slide inside you anywhere, after your training, before dinner, you would have my seed dripping from your thighs, marking you until everyone knew exactly who you belonged to" Leo growled in the hollow of his neck, licking his Adam apple, hammering him into the bed, hitting his prostate with every thrust, hand helping stroke him and driving him crazy, whimpering and writhing under Leo until he orgasmed groaning, cum shooting into his abs, some of it pooling in the cups of the bra, white fluid on white fabric, entire body clenched from the pleasure, feeling only a little later Leo coming inside, filling him up. </p><p>Leo pulled out, watching how the little asshole he had teased into submission was puffy and slightly gaping, his seed already dripping out to make a mess of the bedsheets. He would love to just plug Cristiano up and leave him like that, full of his cum until he wanted to fuck him again. But they had too many responsibilities for that, and Cris loved switching too much to just bottom every time. So he took a tissue and started cleaning them up, ignoring how his boyfriend grumbled about having to move, already too sleepy to help much. He snuggled up to his boyfriend, drawing him close.</p><p>"Remind me tomorrow to buy at least four more pairs of lingerie, if that's how you always react." Cris's voice was drowsy, yawning before dropping completely.<br/>
Leo chuckled, knowing Cris was probably serious and not minding the idea one bit. He was warm, in the arms of his partner, and completely happy.</p><p>All he could hope for was for more nights like this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Link to panties:</p><p>
  <a href="https://xdress.com/collections/mens-satin-underwear/products/mens-satin-and-lace-bra-white">Panties</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Spice (flufftober bonus chapter - different version chosen)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Who would have thought that the amount of candy and sugar in his home wouldn't be the problem? He had given up on getting Leo to eat healthier food on cheat days - if he ate something besides a hamburger, fries and dulche de leche, it was a victory to be celebrated, besides he understood the urge. </span>
  <span>So no, Leo's sweet tooth was not the issue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their first fight was about the amount of pepper that Leo insisted on putting on dishes (enough to make his eyes water and his nose and cheeks to redden), how spicy he liked his rice (first time *rice* made his mouth feel like it was burning) and how much pepper should be used in desserts (none, according to his previous experience and palate). In the end, their solution was a compromise: not enough pepper to burn Cris' palate, not so little Leo thought the food was tasteless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, after a hard and full day,  it was a surprise to come home to a traditional Bacalhau à Brás, perfectly done and just to his taste, making his heart beat and feel like it grew three sizes, knowing Leo went to the trouble of ordering it just for him. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. World Cup (Leo winning request)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fic for @Fandomslover . Hope you like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The game was hard-fought, vicious, and he was relieved when the halftime whistle came. This was his last chance at making Argentina's dream come true, after the losses and the bitter knowledge of getting so close, only to have victory snatched away. The responsibility of being the captain and his own name weighted him down. Messi. He wondered bitterly sometimes if his people truly believed he was a saviour - as if he could play for ten other players at the same time, drag the entire team to the finals with sheer force of will (he would, if he could). </p><p>He cleared his mind and did his duty as captain as well as he could, he hated talking, hated giving speeches... But they were again so close he could almost feel the trophy in his hands - and he told their team so, was probably the most honest he had ever been. They had to scoreone goal. That was all they needed, to have one goal and then to defend as if their lived depended on it (their dreams and Argentina's did). Looking at their eyes, at the fierce desperation they had... Expectations and fear haunting each and every one of them, to do their best or be broken underneath it. It wasn't a wish, nor a desire. They needed to win.</p><p>Coming back to the pitch was entering the battleground again, easier and harder, the screams of thousands hanging in the air, praise and curse words intermingled. They weren't the only ones desperate for a win. He could see it in their opponents' eyes. Not today. Not again. </p><p>The start of the second time was rough - they were all fighting for the ball, for a chance of converting a kick into a goal, for a lead. And for victory above everything else. Ten, twenty minutes. Attack and counter-attack, defence and passes. He tried crossing, kicked it into the goal's direction... Nothing for either side. The frustration was mounting, clear in the atmosphere, silence in the stands broken only by screams when one side or the other failed at scoring.</p><p>It was at the 35 minutes of the second time when Dybala saw it - just a small opening, a momentary chink on the defence - enough for Paulo to take advantage of, to send a cross to him, close to the goal, one chance. It went in sweetly, on the lower right corner, where even if the keeper jumped and stretched he wouldn't be able to touch the ball. It was the easiest and hardest goal he had ever scored - like an exorcism of all the comments and jeers he had ever received since becoming part of the albiceleste, cleansing.</p><p>One goal, the lead in the game, fifteen minutes plus whatever the referee thought appropriate (not long now), but he told his team: "Things can change fast, don't let your guard down, move!" Keeping the lead was a team-wide effort - he felt they were playing less football, than doing whatever was needed to keep the ball forward, away from their own goal, while the other side was willing to do anything to equal them, to win for their country, pressing and attacking.</p><p>(Just a few more minutes, God, please, let this time be the one).</p><p>Hearing the whistle announcing the end was a dream come true - it was the accumulation of every one of his wishes, the mending of his broken hopes and a reconciliation with his country. His teammates were jumping on him, on each other, tears were blurring his vision and he was screaming with them, helping to throw Paulo in the air, and then finally: touching the trophy - the guarantee this was real, they had won, they had done it! He had done it!! He screamed himself hoarse. Too happy, too relieved to care at the moment. He didn't know if it was sweat or tears in his face and it really didn't matter, not if compared to the sheer exultation he felt.</p><p>When they went to their own locker room, Dybala was already dancing, Di Maria laughing at the ridiculous faces Armani and Otamendi were doing, their plans for the commemoration already in full swing. He almost refused the idea of going to a club to party. There was someplace else he wanted to be. Someone he wanted to see. The band in his arm weighed him again, and he accepted. Until he decided to quickly message Cris to meet him there. </p><p>Showering away the sweat and tiredness, he decided on a plan of action. If his team was going to drag him to a club, the least he could get was the consolation of having his boyfriend with him. He hadn't told all of them about his relationship. Paulo knew, Kun and Di Maria too. Teammates and close friends. If the others had any problem with it, well they could drink their opinions away. He didn't particularly care anymore. Not now. Not today, after the hardest and most meaningful win he had ever achieved, and one he wanted to share with Cristiano, even if they had to appear only as friendly rivals. </p><p>So he checked if it was just the team and gathered his courage to tell them when he got out: it was hilarious how big <strong> some of their </strong> eyes got. He didn't laugh, with his luck they would think he was joking when he was absolutely serious and because Paulo did in his place, calling them blind and that their relationship 'was obvious', drawing away attention from him and distracting them with his antics (hopefully, he wouldn't start recounting some of the stories he knew from one of his many visits on Turin to see Cristiano...)</p><p>Reminder, pay a round of whatever drink Paulo wanted in the club, he deserved it for breaking the mounting tension in the room. There were still jaws in the floor, but they were at least regaining some composure and he could see Paredes get ready to say something before Angel cut in.</p><p>"Ronaldo is normally a sore loser, did you find a secret technique to make him let it go or is it just that like calls to like and you spent the last weeks dealing with a sulking Cristiano?" Angel teased as if it was the most normal thing.</p><p>"Well, my secret technique will stay exactly that, secret, but it helps that he has had two weeks to get over Portugal's elimination. And that we knocked France out, so he is happy about that too, besides just being happy for us." Leo joked back, putting on his clothes and getting ready to go, either to the club or to the place Cristiano had gotten to wait for the Cup result, depending on how the rest of the team responded. </p><p>"I can't deny that was quite a surprise, but if he doesn't mind a group of Argentines getting blind drunk celebrating winning the World Cup for the third time after a thirty-six year drought, he is welcome," Otamendi said. Kun nodded, from his right side, showing his support to the idea. It probably hadn't escaped notice that he wasn't shocked over it. </p><p>In fits and bursts, the others also came to accept the idea whether because they didn't care or if the most renowned/senior players in the team obviously weren't against it, Leo didn't know. He was just grateful in the end, sending a quick message to Cris confirming it and warning him he had come out to his team. They had spoken more often lately about it, as their careers slowly got closer to the end, about coming out maybe before retirement, even if only privately, to other footballers like their teammates (not like many of them didn't know already to be fair. Paulo wasn't wrong when he said they were a bit too obvious when in Turin, and most of Barcelona had watched their relationship develop almost in front of their eyes).</p><p>When they got into the club, even if it was in Qatar, everything was similar to a hundred other clubs he had gone: low lights, a packed dancing floor on the common, drinks and pretty women. They were promptly directed to the VIP area, Cristiano was already there, waiting. He was dressed up in tight black jeans, discrete long-sleeved brown shirt, small golden loop earrings and the white-gold bracelet he had given him for their first anniversary. </p><p>Before he could greet his boyfriend properly, Paulo jumped on Cris, who thankfully seemed to consider it par on the course, catching him and not even trying to interrupt the high-speed Spanish Paulo was babbling though it was doubtful he had understood it beyond 'match' and 'World Cup', the older man softly laughing at Dybala's enthusiasm and hugging him, before offering one of the seats of his table.</p><p>Leo chuckled before seating himself on Cristiano's right side, his own greeting much more understated, as befit their interactions under the public eye. And if his hand lingered a bit too long on Cristiano's or the Portuguese man used touch to attract his attention far more than just calling him... Well, that wasn't exactly a surprise, was it? Especially not with Paulo on the other side being similarly affectionate, and Kun on his right, all of them reenacting with paper and cups the game and their own impressions (never mind that he was sure Cristiano had watched every minute of it, for both Paulo and him).</p><p>Leo could feel his teammates looks, the way they seemed confused by his actions. They probably thought he was going to kiss Cristiano or something like that. As if. Neither of them wanted to test if their fame and money was enough to avoid being imprisoned for being gay in Qatar so they settled on acquaintances with close friends. It was still a very good time for him. Listening to his boyfriend and friends, relaxing after a hard day, drinking a little to celebrate. He almost didn't want to go - or at least, he wanted to remember this night. The buoyancy of having won for his country, of having finally realized most of his dreams. </p><p>But Europe had many positives: his family, their homes, both in Barcelona as well as Turin and the possibility of touching and kissing his boyfriend without fearing spending seven years in prison or being flogged for it. </p><p>The party would probably go on all night and a part of the morning too, but as soon as Cristiano decided to go, he did the same, accompanying him as far as the exit, before looking for the car to drive him back to the hotel, along with Paulo and some of the older (supposedly) more respectable players. </p><p>Their trip back was going to be in two days, and left him with enough time for a visit before the first club match. He hoped Paulo didn't arrive too drunk, otherwise tomorrow he would be completely miserable if he knew the younger Argentine well. Luckily, his roommate was Kun, like in most other international tournaments, so he (probably) wouldn't be woken up when he arrived.</p><p>He went to sleep, dreaming of home and everything that waited for him there.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Belliska, I have an idea of what I'm going to write for the marriage fic and I found the ring I wanted for Leo, still looking for one for Cris. After that I will probably start writing and putting things together :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Dulce de leche (flufftober bonus chapter for dessert - same universe as The bet)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dulce de leche was his favourite treat, either solid in square pieces or as a paste, that could be used in other desserts... But he never imagined being in this position, Cris licking a thin layer of paste from his chest to his thighs, the trail bifurcating in two, and he knew he would go crazy before his damned tease of a boyfriend even did anything more, considering how only the wet sensation of his breath was enough to make the hairs on his body rise.</p><p>Cris had asked for his trust to try something new he wanted to experiment with, but that Leo could stop at any time they wanted, and that he <strong> <em> should </em> </strong> stop it if it got uncomfortable at any point. It actually took more time to convince Cristiano he was fine with the idea and would say it if he wanted to stop than in getting blinded, handcuffed with the most outrageously fluffy pair he had ever seen - he didn't know how Cris had even found one in blue and red - and Leo was having the time of his life even while being teased by Cristiano.</p><p>"Are you comfortable? The handcuffs aren't hurting you, are they?"</p><p>"Cris, if you stop one more time to check on me I'm going to kick you! Stop being a fucking tease and do something already! Or were the blinds supposed to help me sleep while you bore me to death?" There was a snarl on Leo's red face, sweat-drenched hair plastered on his forehead, as the spots on his chest licked clean by Cris' wicked, wet tongue left cool spots on his skin, while the layer of dulce de leche left on his body only trailed lower, and more towards where Leo wanted his mouth. Cristiano was slowly following its path, but he seemed fascinated with Leo's belly, rubbing his face on the wet surface, provoking shivers and whimpers... And stopping his progression, while being so close to his cock.</p><p>"I'm sorry, meu amor, I will be nice to you" Cris left a kiss near his navel, finally moving on, lips kissing and sucking Leo's left inner thigh, leaving small bruises and marks that nobody else will see... But Leo will feel it for a few days, reminding him of this, of their time together, as it should be. When he finishes, he skips Leo's cock, going straight to the dripping right trail of dulce de leche, the sweetness of the dessert burning his tongue a little, the taste made more pleasant by Leo's skin, his scent and the way he moans oh so prettily when he noses the skin at the base of his cock, observing how Leo is leaking at the tip already, wetting his belly, so hard for him... </p><p>It is the work of a second to start sucking on the head, exchanging the sweet flavour for the slight bitterness of Leo's cum, his hands going to Leo's hips, stopping him from fucking his mouth - he didn't want that. He had never been able to deep throat Leo before, both of them too damn impatient and in a hurry to get off for him to be able to work his way to it. He does it now, letting his mouth get used to Leo's weight, going down on him steadily, holding Leo in place because otherwise, he would be writhing. As it is, muscular thighs and calves are crossed over his back, caging him so he can't retreat - not like he wants to either. He is almost there, fighting against his gag reflex when he makes the mistake of looking up: Leo is a vision, arching his back, even as bound as he is, trying to make him speed up, the sweetest sounds falling from his lips, moans and the filthiest swears. He gags while moaning, the vibration of his mouth making Leo clutch him with his legs, and he has to take a deep breath and ignore the pain on his back. Then he tries again, this time focusing only on getting to the root of Leo's cock, nose nuzzling the trimmed pubes there, moaning slightly. Leo shouted (he was glad their room was soundproof) and came hard. It was strange to feel it like that, not being able to taste, just swallowing it straight.</p><p>He took Leo's cock out of his mouth slowly, afraid of failing right at the end. His jaw was hurting a little, and he had the feeling his voice would be huskier for a while with a sore throat. But nothing extreme, and he certainly would do it again, even more so if he got to see Leo like that, completely relaxed and undone as if he had taken him to heaven. It was a hell of an ego trip, especially considering how unaffected his boyfriend normally was. </p><p>He was still hard, but that could wait a little more. With care, he untangled Leo's legs from his back, petting the calve closest to his body while he sat in the bed.</p><p>Leo's voice cut his musings short.</p><p>"Cris, I want to look at you." Leo's voice sounded hoarse but still strong. </p><p>"Of course leãozinho" He kissed his way up Leo's body, carefully taking off the blindfold, warning Leo to not completely open his eyes yet, wait a little so they could get used to the light again, cleaning him up and holding a water bottle so Leo could drink from it even with his hands still handcuffed. When he met again the warm brown eyes he loved, he leaned down and kissed Leo, arms going around him. When he stopped the kiss, it was only to brush their cheeks together, feel Leo's beard and nuzzle their noses in open affection.</p><p>"Uhn, remind me to pay you back someday. For now, what do you think about letting me use my mouth on you, suck you off until you come for me?" Leo was sleepy, body completely at ease, soft from his orgasm. </p><p>"Are you sure you can blow me without falling asleep before I come?" Cristiano joked, watching how languid Leo was, the way his eyelids were dropping insistently.</p><p>"Well, then you can use my mouth as you want, though I would rather you stop joking, get me out of those handcuffs so I can do something to help. I want to sleep, preferably with your taste on my mouth, my last meal of the night. And if you are lucky, the first one for tomorrow" Leo told him, biting his lips before opening his mouth, tonguing his teeth, teasing Cris.</p><p>"Inferno, tu és o gajo mais sexy que já vi, e fica mais ainda quando me provoca" Cris baritone voice came out hoarse, low and deliciously wrecked. Leo could see how the Portuguese's Adam's apple had bobbed, gulping down from his little show, could feel his hard cock between his thighs.</p><p>Cristiano undid the handcuffs, taking care to lower carefully his arms and rub them, so the flow of blood going back to his hands didn't hurt, just pin and needles sensation. Much better. Especially because he could use his hands to hold Cristiano in place as he started to suck, his cock was so red, he didn't think he would last long. So he didn't tease much, doing his best to suck and use his left hand to stroke the part he couldn't swallow, his tongue following the vein on the side, his right hand holding and massaging his balls. The wet sounds of his mouth going up and down, the way Cris moaned, feeding more of his cock - if he hadn't come already, he would be hard again. As it was, there was a tingle of arousal travelling his body, heating him up slightly.</p><p>It was the work of minutes, with how turned on Cristiano was, the white liquid filling his mouth, the slurping sounds as he tried to drink as much as he could, even as a little of it escaped his lips, wetting his beard. He chuckled at how Cris groaned when he had finally let his dick slid away from his mouth, kissing the tip, and showing off the amount of cum was in his mouth before he swallowed it down. One of the advantages of having such a health-aware and obsessed boyfriend was that his cum didn't taste too bitter, and depending on the day, there was even a somewhat sweet flavour, turning it much easier and rewarding to give blowjobs. </p><p>Cris took the wet tissues from the nightstand, cleaning them both. Leo snuggled in Cris's arms, resting his head on his chest.</p><p>Within a few minutes, they were asleep, entangled in each other's arms, feeling sated and warm. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Moving (flufftober bonus chapter - too angsty)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Moving to Turin wasn't an easy decision. He had made his life in Madrid, had thought for a time he would always belong there, a part of the city carved into his soul. It didn't last. He wasn't prone to deluding himself, and watching as legend after legend of the club exited it... Contrary to what people thought, he wasn't arrogant enough to think that with him it would be different.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It still hurt, when he realized that if he kept trusting Perez, if he didn't change something, his situation wouldn't get better. Zidane going away was the last straw after promises unkempt, the disrespect too great to tolerate anymore. So, Turin. His heart was heavy, not only because of leaving Madrid and Spain, but also... Leo. Their relationship wasn't easy, nor established enough, and he feared what the distance would do to them... Gods, even just thinking of his smaller boyfriend made him warm and happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had kept Leo abreast of everything of course, but it was different knowing and realizing it was really going to happen. He could see the way he withdrew from him, the way he slipped away in his own head, closing himself so it wouldn't hurt when he finally left. Knowing the why didn't help Cristiano, because Leo's actions still saddened him. Yes, he knew long-distance relationships weren't easy, that it would be incredibly difficult to get enough time off to visit each other when they were in different countries, but... They already dated while in different cities, the change wasn't so great.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he loved Leo. Loved the quirking of his lip into a cautious smile, the way he laughed. How his eyes would grow two sizes when he was delighted or surprised, how long he took to decide on the perfume he would use, how he preferred the right side of the bed, and no matter what, would get all the sheets and comforters if Cris wasn't glued to him (only way to not wake up from the cold at night).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a last-ditch effort, being in Barcelona right now, so close to the date when he would need to present himself to Juventus in Turim, his new team. Still, he couldn't leave it like that, ending in such a pitiful way.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>belliska - I'm writing the marriage fic, it is currently sitting at 1,804 words and not finished yet. And I forgot that engagement rings are different from wedding bands, so I am hunting for wedding bands now.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Marriage (request by belliska - continuation of flufftober chapter birthday)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So... It's finally here. I could not find a way to work it in the fic, but I am leaving links and explanations at the end, because I spent waaaay too long looking for rings in a similar style to what I wanted.<br/>Plus it ended up having more humour than I initially wanted, but the two lovebirds were too happy and they wanted to tease the hell out of each other.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything was ready, and he knew it, still, there was a cold, hard feeling in the pit of his stomach, as if there would be a catastrophe soon. Lionel dismissed it, knowing he was just anxious. It wasn't every day that you were getting married after all, much less to your boyfriend and ex-rival, so he thought it made sense, but still... His father and siblings were with him in his groom's room - watching amused as he walked from one side to the other, too nervous to stay still. He could imagine all disasters happening: Cristiano deciding on the last minute he would rather not marry him, either of them slipping and injuring themselves before the ceremony, himself running away screaming because the pressure just got too much... Actually, that last one he banished quickly from his mind. Cristiano loved him a lot, but if he ever was stupid enough to leave the Portuguese on the altar, he could say goodbye to their relationship. And  that would be unbearable. Plus, he had no doubts Cristiano' sisters would hunt him to the ends of the world if necessary.</p><p>"Leo, calm down. You know Cris loves you, you love him, you do not need to wear a path in the carpet" Rodrigo said, blocking his way and making him sit down on one of the chairs.</p><p>"I think the whole world knows these two love each other, especially as they kept showing off their engagement rings for the whole year before the wedding. First time I read a jewelry analysis in a sports newspaper, and of course it had to be because of the two of you." Matias remarked, smiling.</p><p>"If you mean the one from Marca, it wasn't worth the paper it was written on." Leo scowled, remembering what that particular rag had written about the ring Cris had given to him. He played with it for a while, admiring again the design and colors, plus the significance of its elements. It warmed him, that Cris had considered not only his personal taste but also history when selecting his ring, and he loved it for what it represented, the knowledge of who he was, what he liked, and treasured. It was even better that he had a similar idea when looking for a ring with which to ask Cris to share their lives together, officially. He had known it needed to be diamond related, considering how well his boyfriend wore them, and how much he liked them, but that wasn't representative of who Cristiano was. He had needed everyone's help to finally find something that suited him well: elegant and classy, but never forgetting where he had come from, and how long and hard he had fought to achieve his dreams. </p><p>"They obviously didn't know enough of Leo to understand why that ring and those colors. Personally, I preferred Vogue's analysis, at least they made an effort to investigate the motifs used in both of your rings, researching far more than I expected from a fashion magazine. If all publications had their standards, I would complain far less about the quality of journalism we're subjected to when someone asks for interviews."  his father noted drily, before sitting beside him, and fixing his tie, that had been crooked, the shiny silver contrasting with his black smoking. He could still remember how his siblings had groaned after seeing which tie he was set on, Sol calling him a magpie and wondering how a fashionable man like Cristiano could put up with him, after she couldn't make him chose another, less "in your face color". The reason was the same as when he put up with his boyfriend's agenda, in which even retired he still worked as a model and owner of his brand, incapable of completely slowing down (though he did far less nowadays): they loved each other, not only the good parts, but also the human ones too. </p><p>Cristiano may not like the color combinations he came up with, but Leo was aware Cris knew he liked and was happier with shiny and/or glossy colors, making sure to direct him to pieces he would like because it made him happy. Same way, while he himself preferred to not work as much as before, he still stayed up to date about Cristiano's activities - he could see his boyfriend's excitement and want to try something new, be it learning a new ability, getting involved in a new business or trying a new sport. </p><p>"Maybe set an interview with that particular writer? I don't know if Vogue of all medias would have interest, but perhaps by asking for the journalist of that piece we could preempt the multitude of solicitations for an interview after your marriage, and not have to deal with the worst of the lot." Rodrigo said.</p><p>Before he could answer, the door opened, his sister and mother entering the room, both of them in long dresses, Sol in a dark blue dress that matched well her make-up and jewelry, while his mother had a light blue, almost but not quite white. They both came in a hurry and for a moment, his heart was in his throat again, but Sol was smiling, so it couldn't be bad. </p><p>"C'mon, Leo! Kátia said Cris would be ready and you should be too, so it's time for this marriage to officially begin!" she was almost dancing in place, taking him by hand and dragging him to the door, his mother checking his clothes and assuring herself he was 'presentable', before kissing him in the cheek and linking their arms for their entrance. He didn't even have too much time to question Sol or ask about Cris before they crossed the door. The room was filled: their family, friends, teammates from both national and clubs, trainers, coaches, assistants, all the people they had lived with or were in any way important to them were there, to finally watch as they got married. but his eyes didn't pass through the crowd. He had the vague sense most people had gotten up from their chairs, accompanied by his mother, followed by his father and siblings, but his eyes were locked on Cris.</p><p>His boyfriend looked like a vision. As always, hair perfectly done, deep blue tuxedo and a matching tie contrasting well with his tanned skin, the earrings Leo had given him and his engagement ring on the right hand, he had never seen his boyfriend so handsome. "Son, you need to breathe, the last thing you want is to black out in your own wedding, deep breaths!" His mother reminded him, making him wheeze, before obeying her. God, he now understood what books meant when they said "take his breath away". Cristiano was smiling and radiant, like the sun. He had always called him that, his sun, and today more than any other day, he fit the moniker. Even the wrinkles and age signs didn't detract from his appearance, just making him more beautiful.</p><p>Walking until they were almost in front of each other, he found himself with a dry throat, the realization it was his wedding hitting again all at once, and he had to swallow down all he wanted to say (I love you, I can't believe we are really doing this. I love you so much. This is the happiest day of my life. I can't imagine doing this with anyone else). </p><p>When they met in the middle, his mother let go of his arm, hugged him for a moment before giving him a small push forward. He probably looked like a maniac, smiling so wide but his heart was beating fast, and taking a step forward, he took Cristiano's hand, interlacing their fingers, and walking hand in hand with him until they were in front of the officiant.</p><p>He didn't pay too much attention to what the man was saying, couldn't pay attention, because he was light-headed, disbelieving this was really happening, that he could be so lucky, anchoring himself by focusing on Cristiano. So it took him awhile to realize it was already time for their vows. Cristiano went first, as they had discussed while planning.</p><p>"I think the young player I was when I first met Lionel would be greatly surprised that we are actually getting married, as nothing of the sort went through my mind on our first match against each other. and honestly, it took time and care for us to get here. I remember the first time I thought I wanted to kiss Leo. We were in one of the innumerable galas, and had been stuck on the same table for much of the event. And as everyone left or got drunk, we started talking. It was one of the most honest and refreshing conversations I have had with anyone outside of close friends or family in years. So it wasn't that hard to ask for his number to speak again without needing to wait for the next gala. That was one of the turning points. The second was in one of my visits to Barcelona, when I spent the whole day wondering if it would completely ruin our friendship if I kissed him, and when I finally gathered enough courage to do so, Leo arms flailed all over and I thought I had made one of the biggest mistakes of my life. Obviously I was wrong." Laughs and Sérgio was whistling from the audience, smiling. </p><p>"Instead, when I started to apologize for overstepping, he dragged me down and kissed me back, just a few minutes, but enough to start a relationship that has now lasted for seven years. The third and last was when we chose the same night to ask each other in marriage, because sometimes we think too much alike. And the only thing I can say about our relationship in the end is that I am happier now than ever before, and I cannot see myself without you in my life anymore, and that I wish our marriage to be a continuation of what we already have: trust, respect and love in each other." Cristiano was beaming, shiny eyes denoting the amount of emotion he was feeling, even as his lips quivered for an instant. </p><p>Awws and sniffles from their guests, and he can't say anything for a minute, throat dry from his own feelings. They had planned for Cris crying during the ceremony, the Portuguese felt too much for him not to do so, but he was almost doing it himself out of sheer love and if it wasn't his own wedding, he would already be kissing Cristiano. As it was, he took a fortifying breath, trying to discreetly clean his throat and get a hold of himself, because Cristiano deserved to hear his Vow, to know how much he meant for him. And because if he didn't, he would start crying and he didn't know if he would be able to stop.</p><p>"I have to say, the first time you kissed me, I was too surprised, caught up thinking about how I could find a way to kiss you without having to resort to going on tip-toes, and I was making a plan to "accidentally" trip both of us into my couch" Leo had to stop there, because his family and friends laughed loudly. He could hear Kun calling him a "tricky dwarf", and that set off everyone else. Cris was coughing to cover up his laugh at his side (at least his soon-to-be-husband <em> tried </em>, which was more than he could say about his siblings, Matias had his head between his arms, Rodrigo looked like he may need medical attention soon, if he didn't stop laughing and Sol was red like a tomato).</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, I know, Kun. I didn't exactly want to get a ladder just to kiss, and the difference in heights can be a bit of a problem" Leo indicated the 15 cm difference they had between the two of them with his hand. Shakira was thumping on Geri's back to help him breathe, otherwise it seemed his good friend would explode from laughing too much. "Especially if it's the first time and you want to minimize your chances of looking like a fool. And like Cris, I was wrong about that too, as I ended up looking like an idiot either way." He had to wait again for people to calm down. But this time, when he spoke, his voice was devoid of humour "I never could have imagined we would go as far as we did, building our lives around and with each other, doing our best and using compromise and trust as solid foundations of our relationship. Neither of us is easy to live with, our faults and vices may not be the same, but we do grate on each other, fight and hurt without ever meaning to. And the reason we have weathered every one of those instances when it seemed we would part ways, was because of our forgiveness, tolerance and love. Even on our worst moments, when you were furious and I could not speak anything out of sheer fucking frustration, I still did not doubt even for a moment that I loved you, or that you loved me, or that we would talk again, when we were less likely to tear each other out. And that may be the greatest gift I have ever received in life: being trusted and loved like that, being able to trust and love, knowing it was reciprocated and enduring... I have no words to tell you how much this means to me. Hopefully, instead, I will be able to show you for the rest of our lives, with every action and word, both in our routine as well as the great, big moments we will share, from today onwards". </p><p>His mouth was dry after he finished speaking, throat closing from all his feelings. It didn't help at all that when he looked at Cris, he could see how his vow had absolutely floored him, leaving him between tears and a smile. Leo wasn't surprised at all when Cris hugged him, crying on his shoulder, even as he hugged him back as hard as he could. He had never been the most demonstrative of the two of them, but he had needed to pour his heart out - he told Cristiano more than once how much he loved him, but never like this, never in so many details, his hopes for both of them. It took some minutes for Cris to get his emotions under control, exchanging their rings: with trembling hands, Leo put the diamond encrusted white gold ring on his finger, a serpent of eternity on the opposite hand from his engagement ring. Leo couldn't help leaving a kiss on Cris' hand and on the symbol of their love. When it was his turn to receive the ondulated gold, delicately marked token... He understood why marriage was so important. Seeing the rings they had chosen together for each other, concrete symbols of their love? It was the best feeling in his life. Much better than winning any trophy or accolade. </p><p>And the kiss that sealed their marriage, was a small part of a sweet story, one that would extend to the rest of their lives.</p><p> </p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Rings and Notes:</p><p><a href="http://bagues-masriera.com/main/joia/id/249">Leo's engagement ring</a> is from Basques-Masriera, made with enameled gold in Catalan fashion and design, but with Argentine motifs: so, instead of the dragons, it has the <em> <a href="https://birdsoftheworld.org/bow/species/rufhor2/cur/introduction">hornero</a>, </em> the national animal of Argentina, a bird known to be monogamous and that stays with its partner for a long time. Similarly, instead of a blue tourmaline, the jewel used for the center would be a <a href="https://www.naturallycolored.com/blue-diamonds/fancy-blue-diamond-pear-shape-si2-clarity-0_40-carat-1255">blue diamond</a>, fancy blue, so depending on the reflection of the light, it would reflect Argentina's blue. The accompanying diamonds would have the same cut, but would be changed depending on their quality/ratings .</p><p><a href="https://www.leitao-irmao.com/produto/anel-azulejo-portugues-uptown-em-ouro-branco-com-diamantes/">Cristiano's engagement ring</a>: it's from a Lisbon based jewelry, and inspired in Portuguese culture: the metal is white gold (to better contrast with Cristiano' skin), its original azulejo design changed to an <a href="https://www.123rf.com/photo_30634498_armillary-sphere.html">Armillary sphere</a>, a maritime instrument associated with the Portuguese Navigation, Monarchy, and the richest era of the country, present even this day on the <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Flag_of_Portugal">Portuguese Flag</a> (part in yellow, behind the Portuguese shield) and part of the <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Coat_of_arms_of_Madeira#:~:text=The%20coat%20of%20arms%20of,M%20of%2012%20September%201978.">Madeiran coat of arms</a>, used here to symbolize triumph. The diamonds in its top and bottom are originally of an inferior quality, so they would be switched over for better quality and color rated diamonds, so as to not depreciate the entire set.</p><p>Their engagement rings were chosen by each other, when they wanted to ask each other in marriage, while their wedding bands were chosen together - if Cristiano thought Leo would like something he saw, he asked his fiancee for his opinion, same with Leo, until they settled into their perfect rings. Still mismatched, but they liked it. Both the differences as well as the process, something they did together, a step in their life together. It was also fun - receiving different rings and commenting on them, like a game only for them, something personal and in the unfortunately public event that was their wedding. Their mothers and sisters had taken charge of most of the details, asking for their opinion when they needed (not like either of them had planned their wedding before, so if wasn't for them and their sisters, it would probably be a disaster - either that or they would elope in some exotic place with only each other and no witnesses.</p><p><a href="https://www.paogi.com/productos/alianzas-premium/lena_-_lena?locale=es-AR&amp;variant_id=694&amp;main_property_id=27">Leo's wedding band</a> is from an Argentine jeweler, made of rose gold and white gold, with small engravings of the symbol of eternity. It is fitted for his hand, and Cristiano asked for opinions from Leo's family to make sure it would be something he would like before asking him - both of them deciding that it would be a good idea to check with each other, considering they would (hopefully) wear those rings for the rest of their lives, but also wanting to keep the tradition of giving each other their rings, making it a mutual action.</p><p>At the start, Leo thought he would buy a wedding band from the same jeweler he bought Cristiano's engagement ring, but there wasn't anything there that felt like Cris, that gave him that sensation of being right for his fiancee. He preferred as always white gold or platinum as base materials, and it should have diamonds, but nothing that he saw hit him as good for Cristiano or for their love. It wasn't  until he distractedly visited a jewelry shop that he saw the <a href="https://www.bulgari.com/pt-br/349742.html">perfect ring</a>: serpent (eternity) inspired, scales made of diamonds, perfect in white. He could almost see the ring already on Cristiano's finger, and wasn't surprised at all when Cris readily agreed with his selection. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The only ring I may change is Cristiano's wedding band. If I do, I will change the rest o the story to fit.<br/>Belliska, I hope you liked it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Blankets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Leo? You know you are the light of my life, the one person in the world I love and cherished above all others, right? There's no one else for me, but you. And I want our relationship to last for as long as both of us are alive, and hopefully, in whatever afterlife we end in. But for that to happen, I must ask something." Cris' hands are covering Leo's, their faces close together as they lie in bed.</p><p>"Cris..." Leo's voice is hoarse, emotion filled after such a love declaration "As if I could deny you anything, you are such a sweet talker. What is it?"</p><p>"For the love of God, please stop hogging the blankets!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Belliska, your request is going to take more time (probably something like 2~3 months?) because I have written 800 words and Leo and Cris haven't even met yet.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Missing you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For writeranthea, hope you like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saying goodbye to Leo was always difficult. Even more so because it broke Júnior's heart, his son too young to be able to understand why Leo didn't stay with them, missing the Argentine. It took the better part of the night for him to coax a smile out of the child, again glued to the Barcelona teddy Leo had given to him. Kissing his head before tucking him in, Cristiano watched as he slowly closed his eyes, while he read for the thousandth time about how the The Three Little Pigs escaped from the clutches of the wolf. At this point, he didn't even need the book, having memorized the story.</p><p>"E assim, do lobo mau, nunca mais se ouviu falar..." It was still impressive, how Júnior' sleep synchronized with the story - at the end of it, he could feel the light snores of his son. He stayed for a few minutes, assuring himself he was well and truly dreaming, watching the room, the shadows in the drawers... And noting how Leo had changed things there: The book about horses having pride of place in the low bookshelf, along with some of the other books Júnior had been given, the drawings in the table, composing of a woman (probably his mother), him and Leo (recognizable by the color of their jerseys), Júnior, with his teddy, and a horse at this side. Sérgio was going to be overjoyed over that - maybe he should make the man take responsibility over his son's new craze. At least it wasn't Barcelona - Leo's crusade to make Júnior a culé hadn't yet bore fruits, thankfully. He really didn't know how he would explain it if a paparazzi caught the teddy in a picture, considering the "Messi" jersey, or that Júnior was incredibly reluctant to be parted from it.</p><p>Sighing, he went out of the room. It wasn't even two hours after Leo left, but he already missed him, his warm presence, the way he blushed and sometimes stammered, how cute he was and acted. It was ridiculous, being so needy over his boyfriend. He thought about sending a message, but he wasn't sure if Leo was awake or not, and didn't want to interrupt him if he was - Leo needed all the rest in the world, especially after the scare with his kidney. </p><p>Going to bed alone was getting harder and harder, after getting to sleep curled around Leo, having his warmth right there with him, all pale skin and soft blushes. Maybe he should steal one of Leo's clothes... He wouldn't be able to wear it, because of the difference in sizes, but at least he would have something of Leo's to sleep with, substituting for his boyfriend... It was in moments like these he wished they could just announce their relationship to the world.</p><p>The following day, he made sure to send a message to Leo, asking bout his return, how he was, what he was doing... He was thankful they hadn't gotten together before - before skype, internet and the ability to speak to people all over the world - he could imagine himself getting driven crazy by the inability to speak with his boyfriend, remembering very well how it felt like having to save money and call a phone number just to hear from his family. They both had the money, but cellphones made everything easier - the ability to talk and message anyone anywhere so long as you have credit, the way they could video chat when they wanted, to assure himself everything was well... It was priceless.</p><p>Turning on his phone and reading Leo's replies, sending him hearts and kisses shouldn't be some of the best moments of his day, but they were. He could almost imagine Leo's voice, soothing and calm in his ear while he was reading. His short heart-felt message "I wish you were here" was truer than Leo would probably ever know.</p><p>It was the corniest thing ever, but he had a file in his phone only for things that reminded him of Leo, or things he wanted to send to his boyfriend.</p><p>People who say "out of sight, out of mind" had never loved, or at least didn't love the same way he felt it. It was a torrent of feelings, fondness, comfort, care and lust, and at the same time a calming experience, a bedrock that he could trust to support him when needed, because he would have Leo there, helping him. The distance didn't make his heart grow fonder - there was no way he could love Leo more than he already did. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>